


Tenacious Teachings

by High_Spanxicutioner



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bondage, Bulges and Nooks, Bulges intertwining, F/F, Non-Penetrative Sex, Porrim coaxes Vriska through domming her basically, Riding Crops, Sex Tutelage, Spanking, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 16:52:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13792005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/High_Spanxicutioner/pseuds/High_Spanxicutioner
Summary: When one has as much assembled knowledge on kinky activities as Porrim Maryam does, it's only natural that the infinite span of the dream bubbles would prompt some rather unconventional lessons.





	Tenacious Teachings

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up way longer than intended- a fic commissioned by a friend!

Truth be told, Vriska's not entirely sure how she came to be quite this lucky. Oh, sure, she's had her fair share of casual flings with the other various denizens of the dream bubbles, and she's not exactly surprised that she's finally getting around to an iteration of the eldest Maryam, but...  
Well. She hadn't ever expected that she'd be getting patience tutelage in how to dominate someone properly, if she's honest. Hell, she's not even sure why she admitted she needed the help! Typically, she'd just bluff her way through things and hope for the best, but something about Porrim's presence just drew out the truth from her- not that she's complaining, mind, not with the way that this evening is progressing. All of these thoughts swirl around her head in a dizzying whirlwind as she ties off a few knots, light ropes criss-crossing around her guest's naked chest and keeping her arms tightly but comfortably bound behind her back. She's on her knees, so Vriska had to kneel down to apply the finishing touches, but once it's done the blueblood can stand right back up again.

  
It's excellent ropework, if she does say so herself- she did follow a book to get it done properly, with a little input from Porrim whenever something was pulled a little too tight, but ultimately it's her own good judgement and background dating a sailor that ensured everything went off without a hitch. Really, she's pretty proud of herself, giving Porrim's shoulder a little pat to get her attention.  
"Everything comfortable?" She asks, her slender fingers trailing from the jadeblood's shoulder and down her arm, lingering on the ropes as her gaze wanders almost hungrily over the bare, vulnerable skin.  
"Mm..." Porrim waits a second before she responds, wriggling and squirming to test out the bonds before giving a satisfied nod and speaking up again. "Yes, I think so. You did a pretty good job, Vriska, I'm impressed. Some people need to give this a few tries before they really grasp it."  
With that, she glances over her shoulder, flashing a teasing grin at Vriska before adding;  
"But, since you've grasped this so quickly, why don't you go ahead and grasp something else?"  
It's a comment forward and flirtatious enough to bring a soft, cute little blush to Vriska's face, the girl pushing her glasses back up her nose and adopting a cocky grin to cover her embarrassment. Right, good, she was always going to end up with her hands on Porrim, so this is really fine.  
Fuck, Porrim's so pretty... Vriska's jeans feel a little too tight even before she kneels down again, her hands reaching around to in front of Porrim, fingers finding the woman's breasts and giving them a quick squeeze- a motion that, while clumsy and a little amateurish, still prompts a soft, alluring little gasp from Porrim; almost certainly exaggerated to inflate Vriska's ego, but Vriska isn't exactly going to pay all that much attention to that. As her fingers find the golden barbells pierced through Porrim's nipples, she lets out a soft little noise of curiosity, dancing her fingertips over the cool, firm metal as she purrs a query into her sub's ear.  
"Can I tweak these? Is that actually as hot as fiction says it is?"

  
Porrim pauses before she answers, having to catch her breath after it hitched in her throat from the light stimulation. Vriska's got good instincts, it seems...  
"Mm, go right ahead, Vriska. Just be gentle, they're... sensitive. Should go without saying, don't you think? But you'd be surprised how rough people can be without thinking about the effe- oh!" Her response is cut off by a hesitant but definitely firm tweak to both barbells at once, the sudden shock of sensation prompting Porrim to bend forward at the waist purely instinctively.  
"Hff. I'd chide you for not giving me any warning, but technically you did." She eventually says, a soft little shiver running through her as she feels her own arousal ever so steadily increasing. She's done this enough times not to be pent up and desperate just from a little bondage and a nipple tweak, but hey, she's still a troll and Vriska's still very pretty- even dead and spectral, she's going to have a few very noticeable reactions to something quite this salacious.  
"Psh, you like it." Vriska brags, before hesitating, masking her sudden doubt by pressing soft, lingering kisses along Porrim's jawline so that she can murmur something into Porrim's ear- the close proximity doesn't really help at all, considering there's nobody around to overhear them, but it helps ease her worries a little bit. "You... do like it, right?"  
Vriska's hesitance draws a soft little chuckle out of Porrim, the jadeblood pressing her chest a little further into the girl's hands in a bit of a show of consent and enjoyment.  
"Don't worry, I'd let you know immediately if I didn't. Now, as nice as it is to just have your hands feeling me up the whole time, I have to ask... what are you planning on doing next? Do you need any suggestions?" Porrim glances over her shoulder as she finishes speaking, arching a pierced eyebrow at her guest-turned-dom. This is the part where things usually tend to start stalling if she doesn't give things a nudge, she finds, as a direct result of why her would-be 'clients' visit her in the first place. They have her naked and on her knees, but... what then?  
"I wouldn't say no to some suggestions, if you've got something in mind." Vriska answers airily, deftly dodging the potential of being out of ideas; not that Porrim doesn't notice, of course, smiling faintly at how predictable the answer was. Still, she won't complain at a chance to steer the evening in a direction of her own preference...  
"In that case, I'm sure I can cook us up an order of operations. You said you wanted a general crash course in being dominant, right? Obviously, you should tailor your approach to your partner, but I can at least walk you through the things that I personally enjoy. Why don't we start with a little impact play?"

  
Catching Vriska's curious look, Porrim moves on to clarify, shifting a little on her knees and clearing her throat.  
"I mean spanking. Why don't you go fetch that padded stool? I'll rest my upper half on it, and give you a good target."  
Giving a nod, Vriska straightens up, brushing down her jeans and taking a few awkward steps towards the stool Porrim had indicated. Once she's there, she realises that continuing to suffer through her squirming boner in silence is totally unnecessary, considering what it is that they're here for- and as such, she kicks the offending garment off after a few seconds, her face flushing a faint blue at Porrim's obvious gaze trailing over her admittedly rather scrawny lower half; though, what she may lack in backside, she more than makes up for in the rather thick looking squirming bulge pressing a tent into her boxer shorts. It's enough to get a very appreciative stare from Porrim, before she expertly shifts herself over to the stool on her hands and knees, laying her chest on the padded surface and sticking her rear out a little- then giving it a little shake just to tease Vriska, thighs parting to give herself a more stable position.  
"We'll start with your hand, so you can get a good sense of what you're doing, but I'd like you to go and get the green bag I set aside beforehand first. It has a few implements that you can test out."  
Vriska nods absently as Porrim speaks, stepping over and hefting the green duffel bag over her shoulder, transporting it the short distance over to her bound, bent-over sub for the evening and setting it down. Unzipping it, she hums, pulling out a riding crop and a paddle in order to inspect them, then setting them down in favour of trailing her fingertips over Porrim's nearly upturned bottom.  
The longer that this goes on, the more confident she's getting, her tone sounding much more lazy and content in a stark contrast to the stilted, awkward hesitance of before. As she speaks, she gives one of Porrim's ass-cheeks a quick squeeze, very clearly enjoying herself so far.  
"Soo... should I just start wailing away on you?"  
"Mmh, not quite. What I want is for you to spank me twice- however your instincts tell you to do it, and we can correct from there. Does that sound reasonable?"  
Vriska gives a shrug, the silence stretching on for an embarrassingly long second before she rushes to clarify, realising Porrim isn't looking at her.  
"Yeah, I can do that." Pause. "...Right now?"  
Porrim laughs, giving her hips a wriggle and nodding firmly.  
"Yes, right now. Go right ahead, I've taken harsher spankings than you can dish out with one hand over two swats- but don't take that as a challenge, the whole point is to gauge how good your instincts are for strength correction." She explains, shifting a little in place before pausing, rushing to add; "If you want to experiment with general sensation play, though, I'd recommend putting a blindfold on me now, to save time. There should be one in the second drawer down, on the right."  
Dutifully, Vriska steps over and retrieves a strip of jade-green cloth, tying it over Porrim's eyes and making sure it won't slip free before taking her place back behind Porrim and... hesitating, her cobalt eyes practically fixated on the jadeblood's generous, bare, exposed behind. After a long second, she finally leans in, resting her off hand on Porrim's upper back and sizing up her target for a few seconds before her hand finally makes contact. The sound of palm striking flesh rings out twice over the walls of their surroundings, matched only by Porrim's light gasp- Vriska's got quite an arm on her, especially combined with her highblood strength. It's enough to leave some cute green flushes on Porrim's behind, and she needs a second to compose herself as her bulge writhes and squirms between her thighs.

  
"Mmn... very nice. You hit a little high, though- try again, and aim for the plumpest section of my rear." She instructs, Vriska giving a nod and giving the meatiest portion of Porrim's ass a few quick pats, gauging where best to strike. When she does, it's just as firm and just as fast as before, jolting Porrim forward ever so slightly as she happily sucks in a quick gasp. Ah, that's much more like it...  
"Much better, Vriska." She praises, unable to see the way that the blueblood flushes from the positive reinforcement. "That's a general rule to remember when you're spanking someone. Aim low, the last thing you want is to hit someone's lower back accidentally. Now, obviously you're mostly in charge of how this progresses, but I'd recommend either doubling down on the spanking to really get a sense of what it's like, or progressing with a little more generalised sensation play."  
"Right, sure. Makes sense." Vriska responds absently, eyeing Porrim and inwardly wondering how she'd prefer to proceed. Hmm... oh!  
With a grin, Vriska steps forward, gently shifting Porrim up to sitting straight on her knees again, trailing her thumb over the jadeblood's lips for a brief second- and blinking in surprise as Porrim instinctively moves to suck on it, leaving her bent slightly forward with her lips parted and a faintly surprised look on what's visible of her face. Deciding not to capitalise on that just yet, though, Vriska steps to the side, picking up the riding crop and gently running the leather tongue up Porrim's inner thigh; a motion that earns a faint gasp and shiver from her, the squirming jade tentacle between her legs instinctively searching to wrap around the invading object only for it to be pulled away just in time to avoid that much pleasure- in order to smack back down on Porrim's backside, a move sudden and unexpected enough to earn a genuine yelp from her.  
"Don't you have one of those cliche-ass flogger things?" She asks, once again allowing the crop to trail up Porrim's leg- this time, on the outside of her thigh, smacking lightly against it idly.  
"Oh! I do, but I think that's best kept for a later session." Porrim answers, wriggling a little in her bonds and feeling colour flush to her face as Vriska lets the crop tap ever so lightly against her nook. Though, pointedly, she doesn't object...  
"Do you need any more hints, or- nng!" Her words are interrupted by the crop smacking against her bulge- not too hard, but enough to make her flinch, bending at the waist and panting as her already-deprived tentacle thrashes and straightens, throbbing intensely for about ten seconds before dying down to an even greater sensation of need.  
"...Hha. Mmh. Be careful with that."

  
"Yeah, I know. Was that... too much?"  
"No, not yet, but be sparing. And.. if you intend on doing that again, you are going to need to give me some level of relief afterwards."  
Porrim's little ultimatum makes Vriska crack a grin, finally shedding the last of her uncertainty and really getting into her role, this time leaning in and brushing her thumb over Porrim's lips, cupping her face and speaking in a sing-song tone.  
"Oh, do you liiiiiiiike it?"She teases, pushing her thumb into Porrim's mouth before she can answer and giving her another swat with the crop. Her own bulge is squirming and thrashing in her boxers, desperate for a little attention and affection, making it harder and harder not to act on it- until she simply stops trying, moving forward and gently pushing Porrim onto her back, following the jadeblood down and awkwardly shoving her own boxers down around her thighs in order to allow her bulge to wrap around Porrim's.  
"Ah-! Mmh, getting a little impatient?" Porrim teases, prompting a huff out of Vriska as she shifts herself up a little bit, one hand slowly wrapping around her throat- though, she doesn't put any pressure on just yet, taking a second to catch her breath before she speaks.

  
"Yea- ah, hf, yeah. Can I...?"  
Porrim doesn't answer verbally, just nodding mutely as her hips rut upwards into Vriska's writhing bulge and letting out a delighted gasp when Vriska's hand tightens a little, leaving her huffing and whining with need as the two of them keep up their increasingly frenzied bucking and grinding. It's always awkward, this position, but their bulges do the most of the work- squirming and coiling, tightening around one another to the extent that it'd be hard to tell where one ended and the other began if it weren't for the striking difference in hue.  
"M-Mmh, Vriska, fff..." Porrim's breath hitches, slightly laboured considering the hand tightly gripping her throat, before she manages to settle herself and speak more clearly. "Ah, fuck, help me flip over?"  
Vriska almost asks why, before catching on, utilising her strength to help flip Porrim around onto her knees; ass up, face down, their bulges squeezing together a little tighter from the motion- and once Porrim's in place, Vriska starts shoving her hips forward a little more firmly, her bulge ramrod-straight as Porrim's coils and hugs around it. Once the rhythm stabilises, and Vriska's fingers dig roughly enough into Porrim's hips to leave jade marks in their wake, the blueblood decides to step things up a little bit, raising her hand and bringing it down with a sharp /crack/- a sound that's gladly accompanied by Porrim's gleeful yelp, her back arching and her bulge pulsing with need. Noting this reaction, Vriska grins shakily, smacking her would-be teacher's ass a few times in quick succession, admiring the bright green mark she'd left behind and revelling in Porrim's delighted squeaks.  
All good things, of course, must come to an end- so, it isn't long before Vriska reaches her peak, her thrusting getting shallower and more frequent, the crescendo she's been building to spilling over as she groans and slams her hips forward. The sensation of Vriska's bulge swelling and pulsing with her orgasm pushes Porrim over the edge, too, her bulge constricting Vriska's even tighter as her jade mixes with the cerulean pooling beneath them, until the both of them are entirely spent, Vriska pulling back from Porrim and gently pulling her up, undoing the ropes with a few quick tugs and the both of them falling back onto the mattress put off to the side for this express purpose.  
"Mmh... I don't look forward to cleaning that up." Porrim murmurs after a second, prompting a quiet giggle out of Vriska.  
"Yeah. Was that... good, for you?" She queries, sounding surprisingly sincere and hesitant- though Porrim's quick to assuage with a soft smooch on the cheek and an assuring tone as she speaks.  
"You're a wonderful student, and you did a great job. You should come back for a second session, so I can teach you some more."  
And with that, the two simply doze in the afterglow for a few moments, with Vriska gently rubbing Porrim's upper arm.  
Quite a way to spend an evening, they're both agreed.


End file.
